Smart Maiden in Distress
'''Smart Maiden in Distress '''is the 3rd episode of Community Plaza: The Series. Characters Main * Igor the Mii * LinuxFan399 * Brook (AKA Mikan is cute) * Juzuno Lennon * Ayaka Ayamoto * Nozomi Toujou Secondary * Hatsune Miku * Mikan Tsumiki * Ken Kaneki * Shintaro Kisaragi * Marco Bott * Kyoko Sakura * Rosalina Starr * Misuzu Kareizaki * Nitori Kawashiro (Debut) * Hajime Hinata * Sarah West Villains * Blue Meanies * Boredomu Rebunjepaason (Doesn't appear until end) (Debut) Plot Igor and most of his gang went to rescue Ayaka Ayamoto from the chief of the Blue Meanies. (People who didn't come thought they ate something that made them "see" the Blue Meanies and went back to their rooms to rest.) Some characters went to see what was going on at the castle and lead into a trap as well. When trying to rescue everyone, Ayaka was able to talking to Igor with a spell that made her talk to him without saying a word. Will Igor save everyone? Story * and most of his gang arrive the castle * Igor: around "What's happening!?" * Sarah: "The Blue Meanies! They will capture the princess!" * Igor: "No! We can't let that happen!" * Nozomi: "I agree with Igor, we must defend the princess!" * Brook: "Yeah! But... WHO IN THE JIM JOHN JASON CALLS THEMSELVES THE BLUE MEANIES!?" * Igor: "What Brook said." * Sarah: "I see other residents checking out what's going on....they might get captured too!" * Igor: "We can't have that happen! We must go and stop them!" * head inside the castle * run to the Throne Room...only to see Ayaka's missing. * Igor: "No!" * Linux: "We were too late!" * was looking for Ayaka * Juzuno: "AYAKA! you can come out if you're hiding! Ayaka? Ayaka!?" * Brook: "How did she get captured though? She is very smart, so she knew better." * Igor: "............." * Nozomi: "Igor?" * Igor: to Nozomi "I'm not giving up yet." * turns to Igor * Igor: "I'm gonna save Ayaka, and Community City." * Nozomi: "......" Nods * runs to outside the castle, he notices some of his gang was heading to Community Hotel * Igor: "What? We gotta save Ayaka!" * Miku: "Sorry, we need to rest." * Mikan: "Yeah.....W-We're probably just seeing those "Blue Meanies"." * Miku: "Yep." * Igor: "Well....okay, I guess." * Nitori: Offscreen "I'll help you!" * runs to Igor * Igor: "Alright, thanks, just help us find Ayaka!" * Ayaka's voice: "Igor, I know where I am." * Igor: "Huh? Ayaka? Is that you?" * Ayaka: "Yes, Igor, it is me." * Igor: "Ayaka!" * Nozomi: "Igor, I think you're gonna need some rest too. You're just talking to yourself." * Igor: "N-No, I'm fine. * Brook: "You sure?" * Igor: "I'm sure." * Nozomi: "You better be right." * Igor: "And i am right!" * Brook: "AND I BETTER BE LEFT-" * and Igor stare at Brook * Brook: "Okay, I'm sorry!" * follow Igor, who was following Ayaka's voice * Igor: "I see them!" * characters {Including Miku} Where held hostage as well * Igor: "Lemme guess, you guys all fell in a trap!" * Marco: "Yeah, we fell in a trap." * Sakura: "Sigh I can't belive we fell for such a stupid trap." * Brook: "We'll save you all!" * Hajime: "Well, Thanks, I guess." * Igor: "You're welcome!" * the others free everyone in the cell, Igor heads to the chief's headquarters but get caught up with the Blue meanie minions * Igor: "Minions, eh?" * grabs a fire sword * Igor: "Let's defeat them!" * Nozomi: "Yea!!" * Minions: "LET'S GET 'EM!" * attacking and Igor protects Nozomi * Minions are dead * Igor: a little "....." * Nozomi: "Igor, we have one more to go." * Igor: "I know." * Nozomi: "Igor, you do know that you're risking your life right now..." * Igor: "I know. But that doesn't mean I can't protect anybody." * Nozomi: ".....I understand." * Igor: nods * runs to the chief's headquarters, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zphrWpK3fuc "CtC Reimu's Theme: G Free ~ Final Dream" plays. ] * Blue Meanie Chief: "So someone arrives." * Ayaka: "Igor!" * Igor: "Hang on, I'll save you, Ayaka!" * Blue Meanie Chief: "Not before I teach you a lesson to mind your own business! Sledge Hammer and attacks * Igor: himself "Not on my watch!" * Blue Meanie Chief: attacking "Oh please. Do you REALLY think you can save everyone? Do you REALLY think that way? I know who you are, Igor, a little bird told me." * Igor: "Ayaka?" * Blue Meanie Chief: "No, No, idiot. The bird who told me surprisingly kept on saying under breath "I want my Senpai back" over and over after she told me about you." * Igor: "Ayano Aishi?!" * Blue Meanie Chief: "Yep!" * grabs Ayaka and starts running away with her * Blue Meanie Chief: "ARGH!" after them * Ayaka: "Igor, there's a cliff over there, what shall we do?" * sees a rope, holds Ayaka and grabs the rope. Then he swings arcoss. {The Indiana Jones theme will play at this part} * manages to pass though the cliff. He keeps running to the exit * stops and turns around to see the Chief stoping as well * Blue Meanie Chief: "Don't think you're getting away with this! I'll get you all ne- * Boredomu: Offscreen "You failed us for the last time, "Chief". We can not take this any longer." * [Boredomu Rebunjepaason appears] * Blue Meanie Chief: "Boredomu, I-" shot * Ayaka: "AH!!!" * Igor: "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" * escapes with Ayaka and the Gang. * sees a group coming towards them * {End of episode 3, A Vocal remix of "Satori Maiden ~ 3rd Eye" plays during the ending. }